Gabriel Is A Filthy Slut
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Gabriel sleeps his way through Team Free Will, one member at a time. Sabriel Gabriel/Sam , Debriel Gabriel/Dean , Casbriel Gabriel/Castiel , Gabriel/Crowley, Gabriel/Bobby ouch my brain slash, lemon, smut
1. Sam

HK: You guys have been getting used to fluff and vanilla from me, hmm? Here let me fix that. ;) For Sanity's-Overrated because she won our little race earlier with the fics. Dunno if this is what you were thinking, darling, but here it is! XD This is exactly why I shouldn't be allowed to write after 1 am. X)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any derivatives thereof! Except my cracky little alternate universes. :P But I make no money from them.

WARNINGS! Slash, blow jobs, Gabriel (he always needs his own)

XXXX

Gabriel lounged lazily on the bed, smirking over at Sam Winchester. The human was at a table, trying to focus on his computer. It was hard when Gabriel was stretching himself out provocatively so that his shirt rode up, revealing the bare skin of his hip.

The fact that he was deep throating popsicles didn't really help.

He pulled one out of his mouth with an obscene sucking noise, rolling over onto his stomach and grinning at Sam.

"How's it coming, Sammy?" He asked cheerfully. Sam gritted his teeth.

"It's Sam," the hunter ground out, not taking his eyes from the computer screen. It was no good… he couldn't focus on the words. He had read the first line on this page four times, and he still couldn't remember what came after "The". Gabriel chuckled, probably reading his mind.

"Not well then? You know I could help you… for a price." The arch angel waggled his eyebrows at Sam and the hunter gave up, flipping his laptop shut and turning to face the angel head on.

"What price? You've been distracting me this entire time, it's no wonder I haven't been able to get any work done!" Sam let out an irritated huff, running his hands through his hair. Gabe had to stop looking so damn tempting if he wanted Sam to be able to pay attention… The ex-Trickster's eyes widened in mock innocence.

"How have I been distraction you, Sammy? All I've been doing is lying here, enjoying my popsicle." He waved the melting treat at Sam before sticking it back into his mouth, taking the entire foot long with every sign of enjoyment and moaning happily as sticky syrup dripped into his mouth. Sam cleared his throat, adjusting himself in his seat.

"Yeah, well… you're noisy!" It was weak, but Sam wasn't exactly thinking with his upstairs brain right now. Gabriel paused in his fellating of the popsicle to stare at Sam. He looked surprised, but highly amused.

"Oh, was I? Sorry Sammy, I didn't realise." His tongue poked out to chase an escaping drip of syrup and Sam looked away at once, glaring at the laptop.

"My name is Sam. Do I look like a chubby twelve year old to you?" he asked angrily. He glanced back at Gabriel, and blushed when he saw that the angel had rolled over onto his back and hung his head off the edge of the bed to check him out. An approving smile was firmly fixed on his face.

"Definitely not," Gabe quickly agreed, his eyes lingering on Sam's ass and chest. Sam blushed a little darker, angling his body away so Gabriel couldn't see the way his cock was tenting the front of his jeans. It was uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as it would be to explain to Gabe that he had given Sam the fastest boner of his life.

Then again, Gabe might have been being deliberately provocative… Since when was Sam ever that lucky. He resigned himself to silence in the fear that if he said anything he'd only make a fool of himself. Luckily Gabriel had never remained quiet for more than five minutes at a time without something in his mouth. And wasn't that just giving Sam ideas…

"So," the angel swung himself up into a sitting position, letting his legs swing off the end of the bed, "about that price. I'll tell you everything you need to know about boggarts if you let me do just one small thing." He waggled his eyebrows at Sam again, and the younger Winchester's mouth went dry.

It could be anything. Gabe could be asking for permission to eat candy in the Impala, which Dean still threatened to shoot him for even thinking about. He could have been asking for permission to get his own room at the next motel. It wasn't necessarily a sexual thing, no matter what Gabriel had been doing for the past hour and a half.

Aware that Gabriel was waiting for an answer, with a Cheshire Cat grin that only got bigger the longer Sam took to answer, the hunter cleared his throat.

"Uh… what do you want to do?" Sam was aware that his voice sounded deeper than usual and kinda husky thank you. He was trying to pretend that was because he was irritated, or wary. Not because he was horny as Hell.

Gabriel wasn't buying any of that though. If his smile spread any wider his entire face would be in danger of splitting.

"I want your hard cock in my mouth Sam, fucking my throat until I can't talk for a week." The response startled Sam for several reasons.

Most importantly, Gabriel suggesting that he couldn't talk? Like that would happen. Second, he had actually called him Sam? Ever since he joined Team Free Will Gabe had refused to call him anything but Sammy and occasionally Moose because it was the only bit of trouble he could get away with.

And then there was the little matter of Sam couldn't possibly have heard that, he must have been dreaming because that was a dream come true. His cock throbbed against his zipper and he bit the inside of his cheek trying to ignore it. He was pretty sure there was blood in his mouth.

"What…" It was barely audible, but Gabe took it as a reason to slide off the bed and perch himself in Sam's lap. He ground their hips together, letting Sam feel his own rock hard erection and making the human break down and swear loudly. Leaning in close, he let his tongue flick against the outer shell of Sam's ear.

"I want you Sam. In my mouth. I want to suck you until you come and drink it all. I need to taste you Sammy, I want it so bad…" the angel's voice trailed off in a breathy moan, and Sam Winchester was officially no longer capable of speech. He froze, staring straight ahead as an angel rutted in his lap and whispered filthy things into his ear.

He very nearly whimpered when Gabriel leaned back, resting his arms on Sam's shoulders and trapping his eyes in Gabe's own strange green-brown-golden eyes. "Can I have it Sammy?" he asked coyly, tilting his head in a parody of Castiel's innocent expression. Sam swallowed slowly, staring into Gabriel's eyes. Calling him Sam hadn't lasted long.

There was something else in Gabriel's eyes behind the usual mischief and the lust. Sam couldn't quite identify what it was, and couldn't bring himself to care as Gabriel ground their hips together again. With a sound very much like a whine escaping his lips he nodded.

Gabriel's face spread into yet another huge grin and before Sam could even blink Gabe was sliding off his lap and down between his legs. He popped the button open equally quickly before leaning forward and taking the zipper in his teeth. He paused, his eyes finding Sam's again and when he knew he had the human's full attention he slowly pulled the zipper down, never breaking eye contact.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat, and for a second that stretched into eternity he thought all the oxygen had fled the room. Then Gabriel reached into his boxers, freeing his aching cock. The arch angel took a moment to admire it, and Sam felt a small spark of pride flare in his gut. He even impressed an arch angel. Who was once a trickster! A god! Who fucked a horse.

Not what Sam wanted to think about right now, but luckily Gabe chose that moment to lick a stripe along his cock from base to tip. Sam's head fell back and he let out a harsh gasp. Since first contact had been made, Gabriel was really going to town, licking Sam's cock all over like it was a new popsicle that he couldn't get enough of.

It felt amazing, but it wasn't quite enough. It wasn't what Sam wanted. A hand tousled itself in Gabriel's messy hair and the angel paused his worshipping of Sam's cock to look up with lust blown, fully golden eyes. It was an incredible sight, and one that Sam wouldn't mind painting with his cum, but he wasn't quite there yet. Tightening his grip in the angel's hair, Sam dragged him closer to his cock.

"Put it in your mouth, Gabe," he ground out, his voice rough with arousal. Just hearing it seemed to be doing wonders for Gabriel, who immediately wrapped his lips around Sam's cock and swallowed it like the popsicle he had before.

Sam groaned, unable to take his eyes away from where Gabriel's lips were stretched wide around his cock as the angel bobbed his head back and forth. He could feel Gabriel's tongue still, just as talented with the cock in his mouth, pressing and stimulating all the right places.

A thought struck Sam and he abruptly dragged Gabe back off his cock by his hair. The arch angel seemed to enjoy the rough treatment as he pouted up at Sam but didn't object. Sam let his other hand go down to trace the edge of Gabriel's blow job swollen lips. "Can I fuck your throat, Gabriel?"

The question almost startled Sam more than Gabriel, but by the way the ex-Trickster's eyes fluttered shut and the moan that ripped itself from his throat, he didn't object to the idea.

Sam didn't wait for him to reply verbally, guiding his dick back into Gabriel's mouth and tugging the angel's head all the way down until his nose was buried in Sam's pubic hair.

He knew Gabriel didn't actually need to breath, that the gagging sounds were almost definitely faked for his benefit, but since they were vibrating around his cock he didn't really care. He waited a few seconds before pulling Gabriel off and beginning to thrust roughly into his throat.

Gabriel took everything Sam could give him without complaint, and if Sam understood the way his arm was moving he was enjoying it. Suddenly Gabriel started humming around him and Sam could no longer hold back. He thrust as hard as he could into Gabriel's mouth, holding the angel's head still as he came directly down his throat.

Gabriel swallowed every drop. Embarrassed by his behaviour, Sam released him and Gabe slowly pulled himself off Sam's cock, letting it drop from his mouth with an obscene plop. He grinned up at Sam with swollen red lips.

"Not fair, Sammy boy, I didn't get to taste it! We'll just have to try again." Gabe sounded exactly like his normal infuriating self, with maybe a little of the seductive cadence creeping in at the end. Sam let his head fall back against the chair, the idea of next time draining the remainder of his energy.

XX

Outside of the motel window, the figure who had been watching the display chuckled to himself, turning on one heel and stalking away.

XXXX

HK: In case you were wondering, Gabriel is going to sleep his way through Team Free Will. Up next is Castiel, or possibly Dean depending on reviews. So there will be continuation! Approximately whenever I feel like it. :P Shouldn't be long, but who knows! Leave me a message if you liked it!


	2. Castiel

HK: Unlike the first chapter, which took maybe an hour to write, this one took a while. You probably noticed. :P You just can't rush the smut muse! Anyway, it's done now, and I even got over my personal squick of rimming. It turns out you also can't talk the smut muse out of doing things you aren't really into. Oh well, Cas enjoyed it. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of my dear little boys. Because seriously, who here thinks I would have let Gabriel die? The little slut worms his way into everything I write, I can't do anything without him! XD

WARNINGS! Smut, rimming, fingering, Cas can suck his own dick, Wingcest (Cas/Gabe), Gabriel.

XXXX

Gabriel curled up with a box of popcorn, wondering who he should go after next. Dean was clearly in need of some release of sexual tension… but on the other hand, the hunter was so funny all sexually repressed.

Maybe… Castiel.

Yes, his little brother could certainly use the opportunity to do a little cloud seeding. While he may have enjoyed Sam's rough handling, he was feeling the need to be a bit more dominant. He was gonna break Castiel down and remake him a new angel.

XX

Castiel had been on his way to meet up with Sam and Dean when his big brother ambushed him. Before Cas could protest, Gabriel had grabbed his arm and snapped his fingers, teleporting them away to a plush room of his own design.

The most prominent feature was the bed, which took up nearly all of the space and was covered in fluffy pillows and luxurious blankets. Castiel looked around the room, a little uncomfortable.

"Gabriel, why have you brought me here?" he asked in a wary voice. Gabe was almost offended.

He had officially joined the team, saved the Winchesters' lives twice and slain countless monsters and demons, and still his little brother didn't trust him. Time to remedy that. He smirked, taking a step closer to Castiel and running his brother's tie through his fingers.

"Why Cas, hasn't Dean taught you anything about sex yet?" the arch angel purred, not even bothering to be subtle. It would go right over Castiel's head anyway. The younger angel blushed, suddenly very interested in the floor.

"He… has mentioned it, but there was never time for a practical demonstration," he confessed. Gabriel paused, completely aghast.

"Seriously? What have you been doing all these months! It's a good thing you have me, little bro," he decided with a wink. Castiel still couldn't meet his eyes.

"I have not had occasion." His voice was awkward as always, and Gabriel couldn't bite back a laugh.

"Then let me give you one!" The ex-Trickster didn't wait for a reply, pushing Castiel back onto the bed and making a fair attempt to take the tie off with his teeth. It took him a few minutes to give it up as a lost cause, but Castiel didn't seem to mind.

He was watching Gabriel curiously, which was not usually what the arch angel looked for in a partner. He preferred them to be a little more… passionate. Though Castiel had probably never felt passion in his life. It was about time Gabe did the brotherly thing and helped him out.

As his fingers made quick work of the buttons on Castiel's shirt he leaned up, kissing Castiel. At first the younger angel was just awkward, not moving his lips at all.

He was a reasonably fast learner though, and under Gabriel's patient (impatient) tutelage, he soon opened his mouth to let Gabriel in.

Gabe had never refused that kind of invitation from anyone.

His tongue dipped into the sweetness of Castiel's mouth, and before long he had the younger angel responding, their tongues moving together in a way designed to spark lust. It certainly seemed to be working as Castiel began to squirm underneath Gabriel, his hips pumping up against the arch angel's to get some kind of pressure on his erection.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile, and Castiel took advantage of the moment to pull back. His pretty blue eyes were blown wide and dark with lust and he was panting.

"Dean…" he swallowed and tried again. "Dean promised me… I would not die a virgin." There was a momentary pause as the younger angel's eyes slid shut and Gabriel reworked his plan a little.

"I'll see to it that he keeps that promise, baby bro," Gabe said with a slightly strained smile. "Personally."

Sure, he had been looking forward to taking sweet little Cassie, but if Dean Winchester had already called dibs… The least Gabriel could do would be to force him to uphold the promise. Not that Gabriel wasn't going to cut himself a little slice of angel food cake first of course.

Call it… payment for his matchmaking services. He wanted to see the face Castiel made when he came.

Sure, he might not be getting himself off in quite the same way as he had planned, but that was what life was about. Rolling with the punches.

Smirking to himself, Gabriel sealed his mouth over Castiel's again, divesting him of coat, jacket and shirt before moving a hand down to undo his pants. Castiel bucked into his questing fingers, eager and desperate for friction. Gabriel grinned against his mouth and pulled away.

Those impossibly blue eyes followed him as he easily slid down Castiel's body to bite the soft skin of his inner thigh. "Spread 'em, gorgeous," he demanded with a wink, and Castiel let out a low moan as he complied.

It seemed the younger angel liked a little dirty talk.

Gabe leant back a little, taking a moment to just look at his brother. Castiel was a beautiful picture of debauchery spread out before him, his hair all messy and eyes blown wide with lust. His legs were spread almost impossibly wide, exposing a tight pink hole and a large, hard cock.

Gabriel grinned, leaning in to lick a stripe up Castiel's cock. The angel bucked up into it at once, virgin sensitive to every touch. Gabriel very nearly felt guilty that he would be the one to take that sensitivity at least.

Then he got over it.

He moved his hands up to the backs of Castiel's knees, pushing them up until they were nearly touching his shoulders. Surprisingly enough, the stretch didn't seem to bother Castiel, despite the fact that his own cock was very nearly brushing his lips.

In spite of himself, Gabriel was impressed. He had never gotten a vessel that was legitimately that flexible. Castiel sure knew how to pick 'em. Since he had nothing better to do, Gabe decided to test his little brother's flexibility.

He released Castiel's legs. "Hold them up," he demanded sharply as Castiel began to wobble. The angel stiffened at once, holding himself in place pretty much from force of will and nothing else. Gabriel let out a low whistle of approval, running a finger up the back of one of his thighs.

"Not bad, gorgeous… you look so good like that, Castiel, all curled up. Bet you could suck your own cock, couldn't you? Want to give it a try?"

Castiel whimpered at the dirty talk, and Gabriel grinned. It seemed his little brother was kinkier than previously expected. And if that didn't just give Gabriel ideas…

A quick snap of his fingers cleaned Cas inside and out, although technically it wasn't necessary since Cas was an angel, but Gabriel liked to be safe. And if he was going to do this, well, Castiel's hole was bloody well going to be strawberry flavoured.

He leaned down, running his tongue over the twitching pink hole. A wide grin cracked across his face again as Cas let out the sweetest little gasp. That was almost better than the strawberries. He leaned down again for another long lick, letting his tongue circle the hole this time.

He wasn't helping Castiel support himself in any way, and a part of him wondered just how long the angel would be able to keep himself in that position. Probably indefinitely really, because wasn't Cas just the Little Angel That Could.

Strawberry was definitely the perfect flavour for him, Gabe decided as he went to town on Cas' ass, flicking his tongue over and around the hole, just occasionally putting enough pressure on Castiel's sensitive entrance to make the angel sob under him.

Cas was pushing his hips up now, desperate for penetration. Gabriel debated giving him some relief, but on the whole teasing was a lot more fun. Bracing his hands on Castiel's hips, he drew back from the shaking angel just far enough to lean over and see his face. "Open your mouth, baby bro."

Castiel complied at once, his eyes wide and pleading with Gabriel. The arch angel paused his plan long enough to let out a low whistle. "You're really something, huh? Such a pretty, desperate little whore." The younger angel's cock twitched and his hips jerked, making Gabriel snicker.

Slowly he began to push on Castiel's hips, curling his little brother up even more as he guided the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth. Castiel's eyes widened as the tip brushed past his lips and he whimpered, hips bucking.

He would have fallen if Gabriel hadn't caught him by the ass, chuckling at the enthusiasm Cas was now putting into licking his own dick. Gabe spanked him hard and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he sucked involuntarily.

Gabe was perfectly happy just to watch the show for a little while, but no one had ever accused the arch angel of having a long attention span. After barely a minute he tugged on Castiel's hips, forcing the younger angel to uncurl.

His cock popped free from his now swollen lips and Castiel whined at the loss, opening his eyes to stare at Gabriel imploringly. The arch angel chuckled, tracing the edge of Castiel's reddened mouth as his other hand slowly guided the angel back into a lying position. "Relax, baby, you'll love this next part."

For a second he debated showing Castiel what a proper blow job was like. No. Better to let Dean do that part. Besides, his throat still hurt a little from the pounding Sam had given him. Which was entirely Gabe's fault for not stopping him or healing himself, but sue him for liking a little pain.

Instead he stretched himself up along the length of Castiel's body until his chin rested on the angel's shoulder and his fingers were circling his hole. It was a bit awkward because of the stupid height difference, but Gabe had dealt with worse.

Besides, watching those lovely blue eyes stare so imploringly at him made it totally worth it. He circled Castiel's hole a little while longer, just to build the anticipation before slowly pressing the tip of his first finger in.

Castiel's hips jerked back onto the intrusion, but Gabriel had expected that. He pulled his hand out, shaking his head in mock disappointment at Castiel. "Patience, little bro. We do this at my speed or we don't do it at all."

Castiel stared up at him for a moment, searching Gabriel's face for something. He found it and nodded demurely, looking up between his lashes at Gabriel. The arch angel laughed. "Dean isn't gonna know what hit him, gorgeous."

He thrust his whole finger back inside before Castiel could question him. The sudden stretch certainly distracted Castiel as his head fell back and he squirmed down, trying to impale himself further on Gabriel's finger.

Gabriel smirked as he began to move his finger, gently thrusting it in and out as he felt around. He knew he had found the angel's prostate when Castiel's back arched so violently that only his hips and head were touching the bed and the angel began to babble in Enochian.

Gabriel grinned, this time pressing two fingers into his brother and began to scissor him, making sure to brush over his prostate with every movement of his fingers. Castiel couldn't seem to stop talking as more and more gibberish poured out of him with every thrust of Gabriel's hand.

Leaning over to put his mouth next to his brother's ear, Gabriel began to talk dirty to him in Enochian. Castiel shuddered against him, unable to resist the combined assaults of Gabriel's fingers and the filth he was whispering directly into his ear.

It didn't take long for Cas to cum, even without a hand on his cock. Gabriel couldn't resist a proud chuckle at how debauched his brother looked as he ran a finger through the mess of cum on Castiel's stomach and popped it into his mouth.

He hummed thoughtfully, considering the taste as Castiel collapsed bonelessly into afterglow. "Might want to consider cutting down on the red meat, little bro," he told him with fake seriousness, "and try some tropical fruit. Trust me, Dean will appreciate it."

Without giving Cas time to respond Gabriel snapped his fingers, disappearing from the room. Probably for the best really as a second later Castiel's fist slammed through the spot where Gabriel's head had been.

XX

Concealed in a corner of the room, the mystery voyeur made a mental note to start anonymously sending Castiel pineapples at random intervals. The young angel really did have the prettiest blush.

XXXX

HK: And if anyone questions the lack of lube… my only defense is they're angels. He didn't even blink when Dean stabbed him, they need it a little rough or how will they feel anything? … Okay I'll just shut up now until I come up with something better. If you liked it leave a review, if you didn't leave a flame! I'm a chatty kinda girl, I'm good with either. :)


End file.
